Conventionally, there are known motorcycles (vehicles) provided with a radiator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Specification No. 3801254). The Japanese patent specification discloses a cooling device of a motorcycle, which includes a radiator and a radiator shroud (baffle device). With the motorcycle, both left and right side portions of the radiator shroud are constructed to cover left and right sides of the radiator with predetermined clearances or gaps therebetween. Also, an upper portion of the radiator shroud is positioned in a region above the radiator with a predetermined clearance from an upper surface of the radiator. That is, the upper portion of the radiator shroud is arranged in a state, in which a space is defined above the radiator.
With the construction described in Japanese Patent Specification 3801254, however, since the upper portion of the radiator shroud (baffle device) is arranged in a state, in which a space is defined above the radiator, there is a disadvantage that air received from the front by the radiator shroud is liable to pass through the space above the radiator. Therefore, since a portion of the air received from the front by the radiator shroud does not enter a core portion of the radiator, there is caused a problem that it is difficult to improve the cooling efficiency of the radiator.